SecondTimeSeddie
by Cerulean Leader
Summary: Sam receives a text message from Gibby saying that he and Freddie are coming to visit her in LA. / Seddie, spoilers for future episodes. Upon request, follows the Sam & Cat storyline so updates will be one-shots of Freddie and Sam seeing each other.


**#SecondTimeSeddie**

_**by Cerulean Leader**_

_****__****__****__****__**ø,,ø¤º°°º¤ø,**__**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**__**,**__**ø¤º°°º¤ø**__**,,**__**ø**_

******************Disclaimer: I do not own Sam & Cat, iCarly or Victorious. :)**

**************Warning: I'd like to point out that there _are _SPOILERS in this story such as references to future Sam & Cat episodes, and to the other iCarly spin-off called 'Gibby'. If you don't want these spoilers, then don't read it. This is also a SEDDIE story, so if you don't like that pairing, then don't read it - and there are references to the pairing of Cabbie from Victorious.**

**************Reference episodes from iCarly: iOpen A Restaurant, iGoodbye, iOMG and iLove You.**

**************Inspiration: Hearing about Jennette's mum made me feel really down, so I wrote this to sort of perk myself up a bit. And because I want Nathan to guest star; that'd be sick - I'd like to point out that I'm not an obsessive Jathan fan who is mad at Madi for no reason. :) Just to have him on there for the hell of it like other characters are going to would be awesome. **

**************RIP Debra McCurdy; #StayStrongJennette and family. **

* * *

_From: Gibby_

_Hey, Sam! Coming down to visit you in LA soon with Freddie. Heard there was a place closing down just a few places down from your apartment building, so I'm going to be moving 'Gibby's' there so we can work as partners again. Are you up for it? :D_

Samantha Puckett was actually pretty surprised to receive this text message from one of her oldest friends. Not only was he ready to go partners again with the restaurant that they had opened at Ridgeway High back in Seattle a couple of years before or re-locating it, he was also bringing the one boy she probably wasn't sure if _she _was ready to see.

Freddie Benson.

She stared at her Pear Phone screen intently while she held Darby in one of her arms. She wasn't sure exactly how to respond, and just ignored Cat when she announced that she had finished preparing lunch for Max and Chloe, whom had immediately bolted towards the booth in their apartment kitchen. Dice had been mysteriously missing for the past couple of days as well, but he would be back soon to cut off another lock of Sam's hair in no time.

The blonde glanced at Darby when he gurgled with a cute grin, curling his small fingers into Sam's hair. "Darby, let go." She said, placing her phone on the table and walking over to join everybody, setting him to sit in his high chair before sliding into her seat next to Max.

"Sam, you didn't do Darby's seat properly. He could fall off!" Cat said, her brown eyes wide as she rushed to fix the clips.

"Eh, he'll survive."

Max and Chloe looked at each other and shrugged, choosing to absolutely drown their meat pies in tomato sauce and not get their babysitter to elaborate. It was something they had learned to do after the weeks they had been spending over at Sam & Cat's Super Rockin' Fun-Time Babysitting Service.

The older girl couldn't help but continue to glance at her phone, the message from Gibby playing around in her head. She bit her lip as memories of Seattle began to float into her mind once again. It also didn't help the fact that both Spencer Shay and her twin sister, Melanie, had come to visit a few weeks before themselves.

"_I love you."_

"…_I love you too."_

She hadn't uttered those words to anyone since, except to Carly when she had moved to Italy.

Stupid Freddie, and his stupid crush on Carly.

Maybe it would be a good idea to have them down for a little while? Freddie wouldn't be here long because of his overprotective mother, and then he would go back to Seattle then go on to college and start an amazing career and find a girl he truly deserved. Perhaps Gibby would attend community college in LA so that they could continue with the restaurant? Sam still had the babysitting business to run with Cat, so, why not? She had nothing better to do with her time.

* * *

It was late by the time she responded to Gibby's text message, knowing that he was probably asleep by now with drool coming out of the corner of his mouth. She felt a little weird about responding and allowing him and Freddie to fly down to see her, but they would finally get off her back for a little while. Freddie had been trying to get her to talk to him again since her random phone call to him a few weeks back when a rival babysitting service had posted bogus reviews of them online.

"_I miss you, Sam."_

"_Yeah, well, momma is a miss-able person."_

Cat's light snores could be heard from across the room, so her roommate tried her hardest not to wake the younger girl up.

_From: Sam_

_S'up, Gibs? How soon is soon? As long as you keep your stinking shirt on, I'm game. Still got the butter sock, so I'll do business with you again. See you soon._

She didn't mention Freddie. She couldn't.

She pressed the 'send' button, and snuggled further into the covers of her bed, placing her hands behind her head and turning to look at one of the pictures she had recently put on her bedside table. It was a picture of all of them (as in Carly, Spencer, Gibby, T-Bo and herself), all eating bowls of ice-cream. It was a funny picture because none of them were gazing at the camera, and had been a screenshot from one of the segments they did on iCarly a few months back.

There were others on there, like one of her and Carly, one of her and Cat, but her favourite one was of her and Freddie, the one of the two of them staring at each other with dreamy smiles on their faces. Gibby had taken the picture on his Pear Pad back when the two had been dating, and Sam was lying on her side with Freddie next to her, arm slung across her body and staring at each other longingly. Their faces were close, and they looked like they were about to kiss.

It was her favourite because of all the memories it possessed, but she hated it at the same time because it reminded her of what she couldn't have.

"_I gotta talk to you about somethin' important."_

"_What? …You wanna get back together—?"_

"_What?! Wait… do you?"_

It was no lie that she was still in love with him, no matter how many times she had tried to convince herself otherwise. Now she just lived with the fact, and brushed it off whenever the subject was brought up by Carly whenever they video-chatted.

Her phone vibrated against the hard surface of her bedside table, signalling another message.

_From: Gibby_

_We're flying out in a couple of days. Meet us at the airport? _

She raised her eyebrows. Who knew Gibby would awake this late? She shook her head, and began to quickly type back a response, sleep beginning to call her name and drag her into dreamland.

_From: Sam_

_Sure._

* * *

Saturday couldn't have come fast enough. As she didn't have a car, Sam decided to write the motorcycle that Spencer had given her to meet Freddie and Gibby. She wasn't feeling as nervous as she had been the day before, when she had practically ripped one of Cat's many stuffed animals to shreds in a panic when the redhead had mentioned them.

Her dorky friend Robbie, who had a really weird talking puppet named Rex, had come over in a rush, like a sixth sense over the situation.

_"Cat!"_

_"Robbie, what are you doing here?"_

_"I... Uh, I-I... Oh, never mind."_

_"You're a loser, Robbie."_

_"Rex!"_

The ride to meet them there was comfortable, mostly because of the English flag helmet she had received from Gwen and Ruby, and its vibrating feature. She was feeling relaxed because of it, and hadn't even flinched when Freddie had texted her to let her know they he and Gibby were ready to meet up with her, despite the long flight and the uncomfortable seats that they had that went for three hours.

Getting there wasn't hard; she double-parked the motorcycle and kicked the stand down and removed the helmet from her head so that she could see her friends. They ended up seeing each other in the main food court in the airport, right outside a mini version of the Inside-Out Burger.

She couldn't help herself, and literally ran and launched herself at Freddie, causing him to drop his heavy duffel bag. He almost stumbled back on impact.

"Benson!"

_"Gibbeh!"_

She released her grip on her ex-boyfriend before hugging the more weird one of the trio. "Gibs, my man!"

"Sam..." Freddie breathed, a large grin adorning his face. He pulled her into another hug, burying his face into her neck. She stood still, slightly rigid, unsure of how to react. Sure, she had done the odd thing first and had practically glomped him, but here he was, hugging her and trying snuggle himself into her skin.

She coughed loudly, and he slowly drew away and swallowed awkward, placing a hand on the back of his neck. His bag lay forgotten on the floor beside his feet, and Gibby was looking at them with a knowing half-smile. He bit his lip to keep himself from laughing. "Nub," she greeted, and he nodded back.

"Puckett."

"So, are you guys up for a bite now, or we can head to a restaurant in town? They have the best cheeseburgers." she said, her mouth already watering at the thought of the juicy meat entering her mouth. Gibby and Freddie glanced at each other and shrugged. "Cat's really excited to see you again, Gibby, and actually meet you this time, jerkwad."

* * *

"Guys, this is Cat Valentine. Cat, these are the guys."

The redhead's lips formed a ridiculously large smile as she reached over the table and hugged the two individually. "Hi~" she said, dragging out the word as she bounced on her toes. Sam glared at boy in the booth behind them who turned around to look up Cat's dress as she hugged Freddie. "I like red velvet cupcakes!"

Freddie raised an eyebrow at her excited demeanour.

"That's just her." Sam supplied.

"So, people use Pear Pads to order what they want here?" Freddie asked, as he swiped across the screen of the electronic device. "That's cool. But these robots are kind of creeping me out a little bit..." Cat glanced up from the teenager sitting across from her to where Tandy was standing awkwardly next to their table, his glowing blue eyes looking as though he was peering over at them with an expression of disgust.

Gibby grinned, gripping the table edge. "I love robots."

"So do I! One time, my brother got one for his birthday, but then he threw it over the fence at a lady who was picking her nose, so she had to go to hospital."

The blonde beside her groaned. "Let's just hope my burger gets here soon, otherwise I'm going to lose it."

"Sam..." Freddie said warningly. She just rolled her eyes and began to drum her fingernails against the table. "Anyway, have you spoken to Carly lately? Spencer said that you talked to her while he was visiting you."

Of course he'd bring her up. It was understandable; they all missed the girl with the goofball of a brother. "Yeah, I did. She's got her eye on another boy." she replied, taking her sip of her cola. "Melanie also came past, said mother dearest finally has a steady boyfriend."

"Melanie Puckle!" Cat exclaimed, throwing her hands up excitedly.

"I think you mean Puckett." Gibby responded, but Sam waved her hand.

"Don't even bother, I've been trying since I met her."

* * *

She looked up from her place next to her motorcycle when she heard the glass door slide open, only to see Freddie step out. It reminded her of the lock-in back at Ridgeway a few years ago, after her small argument with Carly after she thought that her friend was in love with the previous iCarly intern, Brad.

"Yo, yo." he greeted, a small grin playing on his lips. Okay, was he trying to re-create the mood.

She smiled back softly, crossing her legs. "Hey, what are you doing out here?"

"Looking for you. Cat said you'd be outside."

"Did you mean what you said on the phone that day?"

He seemed confused for a moment. "What?"

Her Pear Book was in her hands, and she turned around the bacon-covered laptop so that he could see the picture she had been staring at intently. It was the picture of them, the same one she had in the room that she shared with Cat. He hadn't seen that picture in a while, because he thought only Gibby had a copy for it on his own Pear Pad. He thought carefully about what to say, in case she took it the wrong way. "You've become more normal."

"Is that a yes or a no, Fredstein?"

Freddie walked towards her and slid his back against the wall so that he was seated next to the girl. "That's a yes."

"Is that why you came out to LA?"

"God, I miss you, Sam!" he exclaimed. "You just up and left Seattle without saying goodbye, and you've barely kept in touch with me at all. You speak to _Gibby_, of all people, more than you do me. You even told Carly not to tell me where you've been. I only know because you called me up in a panic a few weeks ago about your stupid babysitting service."

She pushed a lock of blonde hair behind her ear. "If I'd said goodbye, you would have made me stay."

"Of course I would have!"

"Freddie—"

"C'mon, Sam..." he began, brown eyes sad. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers softly, staying completely still with his body just barely hovering over hers. She slid a hand up to curl around his bicep, noting that it was harder than when she had previously touched it (he must have been working out more - she just hadn't noticed when he came because he was wearing a thick jacket). He pulled away and continued to look at her. "I want to try again. I think we're ready."

"Damn it, Benson."

She sighed, looking away, but keeping her grasp on his upper arm. "I'm here now, and you live halfway across the country still."

"Can we just try?"

Her head was telling her no, but her heart was pounding in her chest, begging to agree. She closed her eyes, and felt his hand move to grip hers, and the answer came out in an almost strained voice. "Okay."

That was all he needed to hear.

* * *

"So, you're planning to move here after graduation just so you can open up the restaurant again?"

Gibby nodded, smiling as Sam leaned into Freddie's side once more. "I've recently got a job at the recreational centre back home as a mentor for middle school students, so I'm saving up. This'll be a really cool experience, and we work as a really good team, Sam." he explained. Cat seemed really excited, twirling around the building of dust and concrete with her purple giraffe at arms length, as though she was dancing with it.

"Whoo, this is so much _fun!"_

"Cat!"

"Yay!"

"CAT!"

The redhead stopped, her eyes wide. "Don't make me get Jade over here."

She whimpered, and walked over to her friend with a cute pout on her lips. "Sam, that's mean."

"Sam, let the girl—"

"Gibby, don't make me get the butter sock."

Freddie just rolled his eyes and kissed her on the cheek. "Sam..."

"Alright!"

* * *

**A/N: So, first story where I've actually written the iCarly characters since I don't usually write for that show, but I've been having a really bad obsession with Sam & Cat, and I wanted to try. I apologise for any OOC-ness. :) And the ending, I didn't know how to end it.**

**Okay, if there's any confusion, Sam and Freddie are now in a long distance relationship where they'll do the occasional trip to see other in either LA or Seattle, and Gibby is planning to move there later to do community college and re-open his restaurant to be partners with Sam again. Carly's still in Italy, Cat still attends Hollywood Arts where everybody from Victorious is still and Robbie still likes her. And Rex is still a jerkwad.**

**Word Count: 2,547**

**Please consider leaving a review. :)**

**~CL**


End file.
